1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to x-ray tubes. In particular, some example embodiments relate to an x-ray tube bearing assembly having a two-piece hub and shaft.
2. Related Technology
The x-ray tube has become essential in medical diagnostic and inspection imaging, medical therapy, and various medical testing and material analysis industries. Such equipment is commonly employed in areas such as medical and industrial diagnostic examination, therapeutic radiology, semiconductor fabrication, and materials analysis.
An x-ray tube typically includes a vacuum enclosure that contains a cathode assembly and an anode assembly. The vacuum enclosure may be composed of metals, glass, ceramic, or a combination thereof, and is typically disposed within an outer housing. A cooling medium, such as a dielectric oil or similar coolant, can be disposed in the volume existing between the outer housing and the vacuum enclosure in order to dissipate heat from the surface of the vacuum enclosure. The cathode assembly generally consists of a metallic cathode head assembly and a source of electrons highly energized for generating x-rays. The anode assembly, which is generally manufactured from a refractory metal such as tungsten, includes a focal track that is oriented to receive electrons emitted by the cathode assembly.
Some x-ray tubes include a rotating anode. Rotating anode x-ray tubes often utilize a precision high performance bearing assembly coupled to the anode assembly to allow rotation of the anode. Such bearing assemblies can be comprised of one or more bearing rings, ball sets, a shaft, and a hub. In some cases, the hub is made from different material(s) than the shaft. The difference in material(s) between the hub and the shaft may put a considerable amount of stress on the shaft-to-hub interface.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced